The goal of this project is to develop a disposable, small-diameter, high-sensitivity catheter for the monitoring and diagnosis of urinary tract disorders. The use of state-of-the-art MEMS technology allows the development of a 3 French diameter catheter, which is significantly smaller than current technology. The minimal intrusiveness of the catheter permits near-normal passage of urine without significant patient discomfort, even for young children or persons with small anatomies. The use of MEMS-based microsensors simultaneously provides improved sensitivity and signal fidelity, with accuracy better than O.5cmH2O. Sources of error associated with fluid-filled lumen pressure measurement techniques are completely eliminated. Several of the capacitive mode sensors may be incorporated in to the catheter with a unique, multiplexed sensor bus architecture. Thus, multiple parameters such as bladder and urethra pressure during urination may be simultaneously monitored. Furthermore, the inherent low power consumption and multiplexed electrical signal output of the capacitive transducers is conducive to a battery-powered, wearable data logging system, greatly reducing inconvenience to the patient.